marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John Jonah Jameson (Earth-11584)
History "This so called Spider-Man is nothing more than a wall crawling menace! He's a public nuisance that ought to be swatted away like the bug that he is!" '''J. Jonah Jameson '''is a multimedia tycoon living and working in New York City. He is the owner of several different media outlets throughout the country, but his primary outlet was a television station in New York City, as well as the famous newspaper the Daily Bugle, which was one of the most widely circulated tabloids throughout New York. Jameson was born into wealth, but did not immediately earn his inheritance from his father. He was taught the lesson of hard work and forced to make a living on his own for several years, without his father's aide (directly, anyway). It was during this time that Jameson married his first wife, and was a reporter for the rival New York Herald. There was an incident at this time, possibly involving the Manfredi crime family, which resulted in the death of his first wife. This incident, among others, helped form the anti-vigilante stance that would define much of Jameson's commentary during the age of the Super-Hero, when he took over the Daily Bugle from his father. He would also remarry and have a son named John. In modern days, the Bugle has positioned itself as a constant source of haranguing and circumspection about super heroes and their motivations. This is in contrast to the paper's chief competitor, the New York Herald. The Bugle first made this editorial position known immediately after Tony Stark declared himself as Iron Man, and also after the Battle of New York, complaining of who was going to foot the bill for the damage repair for the city (something Tony Stark contributed to, partially in response to this article.) Despite the paper's anti-vigilante approach, it has shown a willingness to promote certain heroes when the need arises, such as the group the Thunderbolts (briefly) and most notably the Fantastic Four (minus the Thing, which Jameson has described as a mindless monster akin to the Hulk). By far though the super-hero who has drawn the ire of Jameson the most was Spider-Man. For reasons that are uncertain, Jameson has been vehemently anti-Spider Man from the beginning, likely due to the viral response the hero received from online viewership. Despite his constant calling for the "wall-crawling menace" to be arrested by the police, Jameson was not above trying to use Spider-Man for selling papers, offering cash money for a decent picture as well as a picture of the "giant lizard thing" that Spider-Man was fighting. Eventually this bounty was filled by high school student Peter Parker (who, of course, was in reality Spider-Man). Jameson incorrectly "deduced" that Spider-Man had hired Parker to take pictures of him in the hopes of skewing the press coverage of him. Peter was more than happy to play along with that theory, and sold the pictures to the Bugle with the understanding to buy more if he took them. Jameson remains in charge of the Bugle now, none the wiser that he had a conversation with his hated nemesis. Powers & Abilities * Media Presence: While not a power per se, Jameson's reach was great courtesy of his media empire, of which the Daily Bugle was the Crown Jewel. Jameson's reach also reached into television within New York City and also onto the Internet with BugleBuzz.com, which was an online portal for the Daily Bugle. Weaknesses Jameson is notorious for his hatred of vigilantes that operate outside the system, as it were, with his most notable hatreds being for Iron Man and especially Spider-Man (though the former has recently flipped somewhat, given the events of Civil War). This fanatical hatred can cloud his usually otherwise sound judgment, though it never gets in the way of his business practices. Jameson is noted to have high cholesterol and a heart condition. Film Details J. Jonah Jameson appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor J.K. Simmons. * The Avengers (2012) mentioned in background * Thunderbolts (2013) only * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) only * Captain America: Civil War (2016) only * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters